


carry me

by redkings



Category: Adekan
Genre: First Time, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9563387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redkings/pseuds/redkings
Summary: “Well, you see…” Kojiro stops, realizing that he doesn't have any idea about what he wants to say. How, exactly, does one go about apologizing for dreaming of having sex with one's friend, to that friend?





	

**Author's Note:**

> with sex, apparently.
> 
> hi, i spent like a month and a half on this, please take it.

The scene in front of Yamada Kojiro is hazy, going in and out of focus before he's able to register what's happening. His eyes adjust as much as they're able to, and he realizes that he's leaning over Shiro, his friend Shiro, and thrusting inside him. And oh, _God_ , it feels good.

Shiro reaches a hand up, gripping Kojiro’s shoulder, and gives him a small smile. “ _Officer_ ,” he groans, his breathing catching in his lungs before he lets out another throaty moan, arching his back in an attempt to get closer to the other man. 

Kojiro opens his mouth, about to reply to Shiro’s cries, when suddenly the scene washes out, as if it is words written in sand being taken away by the tide.

He wakes up in a cold sweat then, sitting up fast and pressing a hand against his temple. He's blushing now, hard, just remembering what he had been dreaming of. Why had Shiro -- his good, close friend Shiro -- been underneath him like that? Why had -- Kojiro inhales here, his blush deepening -- he been doing... _that_ to Shiro? Not only was it... _that_ , something so scandalous and embarrassing on its own, but for it to have involved Shiro was just downright disrespectful.

He holds his head in his hands, thoughts and feelings flying around in his mind. Kojiro knows how close he is to Shiro, he knows how much they've been through together, but...to dream of doing _that_ with him is just...why?

Kojiro shakes his head, getting out of bed and beginning to dress himself in his police uniform. “It doesn't matter why,” he says out loud to himself, dressing with efficiency. “This is a disgrace to Shiro-kun, and he must be apologized to immediately.”

It’s then, of course, that he realizes with dread that there’s a little _problem_ that needs to be taken care of before he goes to see his friend.

* * *

 

When Kojiro shows up at Shiro's house and announces his arrival, Shiro is sprawled out on the floor, engrossed in a mystery novel. Kojiro shows himself in, and when Shiro sees him, he shoots him a smile, one of those beautiful, wholesome smiles that Kojiro loves. His stomach drops.

“What brings you here today, Officer?” Shiro asks, and sits up, his voice as light and kind as ever.

Kojiro blanches at the title rolling off of Shiro's tongue. The word recalls too many... _dirty_ feelings in him, stirring within him the memory of everything the two of them did in his dream. “I-I, um,” he says, and his voice cracks. He pauses, clearing his throat and trying to steady himself. He knows he's blushing, but that can't be dealt with as easily. “I came to apologize.”

“Apologize?” Shiro repeats, tilting his head. He looks the officer over, from his deep red face down to his shaking knees. Something must have embarrassed him deeply. “What for? You've done nothing to wrong me, that I know of.”

“Well, you see…” Kojiro stops, realizing that he doesn't have any idea about what he wants to say. How, exactly, does one go about apologizing for dreaming of having sex with one's friend, to that friend? The entire situation is embarrassing and disgraceful… Kojiro shakes his head, his cheeks changing shade to a pretty maroon, and stands up straight, his knees knocking into each other. “I-I had...a dream last night!”

“A dream, huh?” Shiro says, resting his elbow on his leg and his chin on his palm. He can basically guess what Kojiro has come to apologize for -- a dirty dream involving the two of them, probably -- and he laughs, his voice a beautiful tinkle to Kojiro’s ears. “Officer, you don't need to be so formal about those kinds of things. We're close, right? It's fine.”

“Huh?” Kojiro’s heart pounds in his chest, embarrassed about Shiro having already figured it out. “You...know what the dream was about?”

Shiro grins; the blush spreading across the officer’s cheeks is absolutely beautiful. “Judging by the way you’re fidgeting, I’d guess you were doing something dirty with me.”

Kojiro immediately chokes at Shiro’s response. Any other day, the younger man’s face would drop at even a hint of possibility at sex with a man, but today… Kojiro takes a step closer to Shiro, looking at him with red cheeks and curiosity. “You’re...you’re right, but,” he murmurs thoughtfully. “But...I'm concerned about why I had that dream in the first place.”

“Hm, I wonder,” Shiro hums, watching Kojiro with cat-like interest. “Could it be...you're in love with me, Officer?”

“I-...in love? With Shiro-kun?” Kojiro’s heart feels like it’s dropped to his stomach, and he sways on his feet, suddenly feeling woozy. “How...could that be? We're --”

“Just friends?” The other man finishes the statement for him, hopping to his feet and making his way to Kojiro. Shiro takes the officer's hand, leading him further into the house. “But we’re close, aren't we, Officer? Don't you take care of me, like a wife cares for her husband?” Kojiro stutters at this, which makes Shiro's grin grow wider.

“Do you want to kiss me, Officer?”

All at once, Kojiro knows the meaning of having butterflies in one's stomach. His senses are being overloaded by the man in front of him: the scent of Shiro's paints, filtering to his tongue; the sound of Shiro's lilting voice; the feeling of Shiro's fingers against his, soft and delicate; the sight of Shiro himself, so young, so beautiful in his delicate appearance. Kojiro breathes in, feeling his heart pounding against his chest, and nods ever so slowly.

Shiro grips the officer's hand, rubbing his thumb against his skin gently. He knows that coming to terms with romantic feelings, especially for another man, isn’t the easiest thing to do; hell, when Shiro realized his own feelings for Kojiro, he had to lay down for awhile, and the girl he had been with at the time had left in an angry huff. He smiles softly at Kojiro, giving him a delicate sort of look that Kojiro isn’t sure he’s ever seen from the boy before.

Kojiro opens his mouth to say something, anything, but closes it abruptly; he can feel that there’s a kind of mood that’s been set now, and any sort of mindless chatter would break it. Shiro’s free hand snakes to the back of Kojiro’s neck, and he pulls the taller man down to meet him, pressing their lips together for the first time.

Shiro’s tongue is a force to be reckoned with, sliding against Kojiro’s soft, soft lips until the other man obediently opens his mouth, inviting Shiro inside. The officer knows how experienced Shiro is, in every sense of the word, so he leaves his tongue in his own mouth, letting Shiro lick at it with quiet moans.

The smaller man pulls away then, watching as a string of saliva is created between their mouths. It breaks, and he smiles, looking up at Kojiro. “Well? How was it?” he asks, his voice slightly hoarse.

Kojiro looks as if he’s in a daze and he’s had all of his wishes granted. The color in his face has, somehow, grown to be an even darker red, and as he looks at Shiro, he glances down his body to realize that a tent has formed in his pants. He backs away from Shiro, hiding his groin behind his hands.

“Oh?” Shiro purrs, following Kojiro with every step back he takes. “Does the good and dutiful officer have a hard on, just from a kiss?” He reaches forward and takes Kojiro’s hand in his again, lifting it up to his lips and kissing his fingertips. Opening his mouth, he wraps his tongue around one of Kojiro's fingers, licking it in a kind of delicate manner.

A groan rips itself out of Kojiro's throat, and he covers his mouth in embarrassment with his other hand. Shiro grins around Kojiro's finger and takes his tongue away, earning himself a whine as he does so.

“You act like you're so pure and put together, but you're just as shameless as I am,” Shiro whispers, watching Kojiro's red face as he avoids Shiro's eyes.

“D-don’t say that, Shiro-kun,” the officer mutters. “It just...feels so nice, I can't help it…”

“If you want something that feels even better,” Shiro starts, sliding down Kojiro's body until his knees hit the floor, “let me do this.” He slowly undoes Kojiro’s uniform pants, watching with hooded eyelids as the officer above him stares at his deft fingers, undoing every loop they can reach. He slides the trousers down Kojiro’s strong thighs, guiding Kojiro to step out of them when they reach his feet, and throws them aside, marvelling at the man’s legs.

It isn’t like Shiro hasn’t seen them before -- between all of the times that he’s tried to teach Shiro how to properly wear his fundoshi -- but looking at Kojiro’s legs up close is like seeing God. Shiro scoots in close, pressing a kiss to his inner thigh, right near his erection. Kojiro lets out a whine, and Shiro grins, happy to make the officer above him suffer.

“Take off the rest of your clothes, Officer,” Shiro whispers, and Kojiro complies, moving as fast as if he were chasing after a criminal. When he reaches for his fundoshi, Shiro swats his hand away, quickly placing his own hands on Kojiro’s hips. “I’ll get this,” he murmurs, his eyes dark as he stares up at the other man. He undoes the fundoshi, letting Kojiro's erection spring out of it as it falls to the ground.

Kojiro moves his hands, trying to hide his dick from the boy in front of him, but Shiro bats them away again, clicking his tongue. Instead, he squeezes his eyes shut, opting not to look at Shiro gazing at his crotch with such a hungry look on his face.

Kojiro, predictably, is big. Shiro licks his lips and he reaches a hand forward, stroking his finger from the tip of Kojiro's head to the base of his cock. Kojiro shivers, and lets out a small whimper. Shiro leans forward and kisses Kojiro's head once before taking him inside his mouth.

A loud gasp escapes Kojiro's mouth and he arches his back, forcing his cock further past Shiro's lips. Shiro takes him in, swirling his tongue around the head and bobbing his own head up and down on Kojiro's dick. The officer whimpers, rocking back and forth on shaky legs before he falls to his knees, his cock slipping out of Shiro's mouth in the process.

With trembling hands, Kojiro threads his fingers through Shiro's hair and pulls him closer, pressing their mouths together. He opens his mouth and whines into Shiro's, almost begging for the boy to tangle their tongues together again. When Shiro slides his tongue against Kojiro's, the officer moans and shivers, tasting himself in Shiro's mouth. He's too far gone in experiencing what Shiro has to offer, he doesn't stop to think of how lewd this all is.

Shiro, on the other hand, grins against Kojiro's mouth. It's been a long time since he's had a cock inside his mouth, or anywhere else, but it's different with Kojiro. Kissing the officer, touching him, feeling how hot and bothered he is...it’s different than anything Shiro has ever experienced before. Though he can feel how deprived Kojiro is -- by the way their tongues and saliva mix together, the way Kojiro’s fingers are gripping the back of Shiro’s head, delicate but strong -- but he can feel _love_ here too. He places his hands on Kojiro’s shoulders, pushing him away gently and ending the kiss. Kojiro breaks away, panting, with a confused look in his eyes.

Instead, Shiro leans forward and bites Kojiro’s neck, sucking hard and running his tongue over his skin. Kojiro jumps, and another time Shiro tried to bite him runs through his mind, quickly, before he lets out a throaty moan. Shiro bites and sucks on multiple spots on Kojiro’s neck, searching out the spots that make the officer squirm in pleasure. He runs his tongue over Kojiro’s Adam’s apple, humming as he presses Kojiro to the floor, finally kissing his way down the officer’s body.

When he reaches his chest, Shiro licks one of Kojiro’s nipples, and the man underneath him jolts, his breath hitching in his throat. Shiro grins and sucks, moving one of his hands to toy with the neglected nipple, and soon he has Kojiro groaning and panting, lifting his hips up in an attempt to reach some sort of friction for his aching cock. Shiro, feeling Kojiro’s sudden movements, takes his erection in his other hand, stroking him slowly while continuing to kiss down the other man’s chest.

Shiro takes his hand away from Kojiro’s cock as soon as he reaches his groin, and Kojiro whines from the loss. Smiling, Shiro leans in, kissing Kojiro’s thighs softly and ignoring his erection. He’s entirely too close, though, and Kojiro cries out, moving his hips closer to Shiro’s mouth before the boy pins him down.

“Ah, ah, ah.” Shiro tsks and draws his finger from Kojiro’s pelvis right past his cock, drawing a hiss from Kojiro. “Don’t rush this, Officer. I know how to bring you to ecstasy, but you have to leave it all to me.” He leans in closer to Kojiro’s cock, breathing on it lightly, before pulling away and leaving Kojiro panting.

As much as Shiro wants Kojiro's cock back in his mouth -- and he wants it, badly -- he's begun to feel needy himself, his own dick hard and pulsing beneath his kimono. He disrobes, tossing his clothing across the room, and Kojiro realizes, without surprise, that the boy isn't wearing any underwear. He stifles a chuckle as Shiro crawls away and begins to search for something in a pile of random items.

Shiro pulls out a bottle then, a knowing smile on his face, and makes his way back to Kojiro, settling between the officer's thighs. He uncorks the bottle and pours some of the liquid onto two of his fingers, lathering them up in preparation. “I need you to relax, Officer,” Shiro says, kisses Kojiro's inner thigh, circling the man's hole with his index finger.

Unsurprisingly, Kojiro tenses up, the sensation a strange one, and Shiro begins to kiss his skin more and more, trying to get him to loosen up. Kojiro breathes, in and out, and finally, Shiro slowly pushes his index finger inside.

Kojiro's breathing hitches in his throat, but he keeps breathing, focusing on the air in his lungs and not the finger in his ass. Soon enough, the bizarre feeling changes into a pleasant one, and Shiro gently adds another finger.

He scissors Kojiro's ass thoroughly, and soon enough, he has the officer moaning again beneath him. He adds another finger, and he must have hit Kojiro's prostate, because now the man is shuddering and babbling Shiro's name as if Shiro is a heavenly being.

Kojiro whines, sounding as if he's in physical _pain_ , when Shiro removes his fingers, but when Kojiro sees the boy lining his cock up with his asshole, he relaxes himself again, and lets out a deep hiss when Shiro slides himself inside. Shiro moans, feeling Kojiro's walls grip him tightly, and he steadies himself by holding into Kojiro's hips.

Kojiro, in turn, latches onto Shiro's shoulders, trying to get used to the feeling of something so foreign in his ass. He whimpers at every slight movement Shiro makes, his cock twitching at the neglect it's experiencing. After a few minutes, Kojiro squeezes Shiro's shoulders, shooting the boy above him a sweet smile.

“It's okay to move now,” he says, his words coming out breathless. “Please move, Shiro-kun. _Please_.”

Without missing a beat, Shiro complies, beginning to thrust slowly in and out of his friend. Kojiro grips his shoulders, whining and moaning at the complete ecstasy he’s in; he never would have even considered it before, but being fucked like this feels so _good_ , and it’s even better with the boy he’s in love with.

Shiro begins to pick up his pace, which leaves Kojiro a panting mess below him, and leans forward just a bit, peppering Kojiro’s jaw in light kisses. He removes one of his hands from Kojiro’s hip and wraps it around the officer’s cock, swiping his thumb over the head to collect leaking precome. Kojiro cries out, arching his back while his toes curl, moaning Shiro’s name over and over again.

It isn’t long before Kojiro comes, and Shiro is amazed that he hadn’t before now. Kojiro squeezes his eyes shut, and moves his hands from Shiro’s shoulders, searching for his hands. Finding them, he grabs both of them with his own, lifting one of them up to his mouth, and gently places a kiss on the boy’s knuckle. If Shiro’s face weren’t already flushed, it would be from the intimate gesture from Kojiro, and, to ignore the loud thumping of his heart, Shiro pounds into Kojiro’s ass just a few more times before coming himself.

Shiro flops onto Kojiro, ignoring the sticky feeling of Kojiro’s come on both of their bellies. In return, Kojiro wraps his strong arms around Shiro and presses a kiss to his cheek. Shiro rolls off of him quickly, his face crimson. “W-what was that for, Officer?”

“Just because,” Kojiro replies, shooting Shiro a wonderfully beautiful smile. “That was...special, what we just did, and I want to thank you for it.” He scooches closer to the boy and hugs him tight again, ignoring the protests from the squabbling Shiro in his arms.

“I-it was nothing…” Shiro mumbles, resting his head against Kojiro’s arm. “How could I not, for the good Officer that’s so deeply in love with me?”

Kojiro flushes, but keeps his smile going strong. “I don’t think I’m the only one with feelings here, Shiro-kun,” he says, kissing his cheek again. “I watched your face, and some of the faces you were making were--”

“Please don’t say anything more, Officer,” Shiro says, pushing Kojiro’s face away. “I don’t want to hear anything about love or feelings from someone who was begging to get fucked in the ass like some whore.”

“H-hey!” Kojiro squawks, his embarrassment evident in the way his eyes dart around the room. “It’s not my fault it felt so good, it--!”

“All right, all right, that’s enough.” Shiro traces a finger against Kojiro’s abs, watching his chest rise and fall with his breathing. “You’ve tired me out, Officer, and now I’m going to take a nap.” And with that, Shiro closes his eyes, using Kojiro’s forearm as a pillow.

Kojiro, too late to argue, instead opts to watch the sleeping boy, even when his arm falls asleep. He hopes that no one comes knocking, since the two men are still naked as the days they were born, but for now, resting with Shiro is as nice as it gets. Feeling sleepy himself, Kojiro’s eyes fall shut, and he falls asleep, next to the boy he loves.


End file.
